swrp_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Romanus
History Darth Romanus was a sith lord who lived from the end of the Galactic Civil War to after the formation of the First Order. He was a prime example of a sith, selfish and self centered, and only interested in knowing people if he felt he could use them for his own personal gains. Early Life Born with the name Abrengo Somentor on the planet Dygos, Somentor became an orphan at the age of four, when his parents were killed by one of the many groups of bandits that roamed their home planet. It was at this time that Somentor discovered his sensitivity to the force out of fear and necessity. As a pair of bandits prepared to kill him, as they had killed his parents, Somentor released a powerful wave of energy, throwing the bandits away from him, and killing them. Escaping from the remaining bandits, Somentor spent years trying to learn the ways of the dark side of the force, channeling his hatred towards the bandits, using it to increase his own power. After years of hiding, stealing, and moving from place to place, Somentor tracked down and killed the bandits that had made him an orphan. Somentor would stay on Dygos until he reached the age of 16. At this time, he killed the pilot of a small ship that had arrived on the planet, and took it to the sith homeworld of Korriban. Training as a Sith When he arrived on Korriban, Somentor became the apprentice of Darth Crubrox. Crubrox remained skeptical of Somentor for some time, thinking him weak and unworthy of being a sith. Due to his distaste for Somentor, Crubrox did everything he could to make training to be a sith as difficult and dangerous as possible for his apprentice. This included simply attempting to kill his apprentice on multiple occasions, stating that it was a test. Despite the conditions, Somentor stayed alive, passing any test Crubrox could throw at him, and after years of trying to kill Somentor, Crubrox eventually deemed Somentor ready to take the sith trials, in an attempt to rid himself of his apprentice. Somentor would pass all his trials, with the exception of his final test. While Crubrox and Somentor were on route to the planet that was set to be the planet for Somentor's final test, the sith apprentice proceeded to kill Crubrox, setting the ship on auto pilot, killing his master as he slept, and then heading back to Korriban. He returned to Korriban, showing proof of his success in killing Crubrox by presenting the dark council with Crubrox's saber, as well as his head. The council agreed that Somentor was worthy of the title sith lord, and they dubbed him Darth Romanus. Post training Romanus went from planet to planet as a sith lord, eliminating jedi and rebels when he had the chance, as well as recruiting for his own cause. After a few years, Romanus had put together his own small army, loyal to him, that he could use when he needed to. He rarely associated with anyone for very long, as he carried one of the main sith values close to heart: never trust anyone. He preferred to keep everyone far away, always remaining skeptical of those that he encountered, especially other sith. He very rarely took an apprentice, and when he did, he usually found a way to dispose of them before really teaching them anything. He lived this way most of his life after becoming a sith lord. The only real long time affiliation he had was with the Xoric Empire, an empire determined to eliminate the rebellion, and the First Order. This empire had limited success, but Romanus opted to stay with it, due to him feeling more independent and empowered. He would eventually be named one of the voices of the Xoric Empire, as well as one if the empire's hands, a position he shared with another sith lord, whose name remains unknown. Romanus also started to search for the spirit of a long dead sith lord, Darth Aramanus. A legend surrounded Aramanus' spirit, and that if a sith who was powerful enough could find the spirit of Aramanus, they might've been able to gain control over their spirit, becoming one of the most powerful force users the galaxy had ever known. Romanus searched tirelessly for Aramanus' spirit, although whether or not he actually succeeded in finding it remains unknown. Apprentices Darth Romanus very rarely took someone as his apprentice, as he knew first hand what happened when a sith apprentice started to become truly powerful. Any time he opted to take an apprentice, he often worked out a way to rid himself of the burden of being a master, usually by elaborately moving across the galaxy, and sending his apprentice on missions to other parts of the galaxy, often with minimal contact between the two. Romanus did take one apprentice for an extended period of time, a sith acolyte by the name of Karidan Matheson, who would eventually become the sith lord Darth Verenous. Death and Legacy Eventually, Romanus became old, and his ability to fight diminished. Sensing that he was losing his edge, Romanus disappeared, severing all connections with his past. He remained a supporter of the sith, and was unafraid to show it, till he finally died on Tatooine due to his age, and the toll his use of the dark side of the force had taken on him. His body was disposed of by a farmer who lived near Romanus, the farmer taking the sith lord's body, and burying it outside Romanus' home. Although Darth Romanus never reached a legendary status among the sith, he would remain a respected member of the sith order, and was considered by many to be the embodiment of what a sith was meant to be. Personality and Traits Darth Romanus embodied the sith ideals, as he remained selfish and lacked caring for anyone but himself for his whole life. He valued people based on how they could help him advance his own personal agenda, and usually ditched those that he felt he no longer had use for. He embraced the distaste that the jedi held for him, openly admitting that he didn't care about anyone on numerous occasions. In combat, he'd often taunt his opponents, trying to anger them, while using quick and wild lightsaber attacks, mixed with powerful blasts of force lightning, as well as force repulses and pushes. Equipment Romanus' original saber was simple, using a silver hilt with small black protrusions, and a red blade. After that saber was destroyed during a duel with a jedi, he constructed a new saber, this one using a curved hilt, but still using a red blade. Romanus wore standard black robes, as well as a black hood and cape.